Behind A Broken Mask
by sensitive touchdown
Summary: [AU] You can put a mask on, so no one knows that it really is you... No one can blame you then... [Shounen ai D.LinkLink] [Oneshot]


**Behind A Broken Mask**

--------------------------------

**Stuff**: Shounen- ai; Bad grammar; A/U

**Disclaimer**: I wonder what would happen if I'd own Zelda… Hoh-hoh-hoo!

--------------------------------

All Hallow's Eve better known as Halloween. The day when everyone can hide behind a mask… forget what they really are- hide their real faces from the real word… Believe in a world what you know isn't real. It's easier to live in a place, where everything is created by your own mind. You could do everything what you desire… Get everything you desire…

…Only thing you can't find from dreamworlds is love. You'd live in an absolute loneliness. And slowly, step by step, it'll consume you… Tear you apart… Then laugh at your face, when you lie there, too tired to move, in the lake of blood. And no one's gonna hear your screaming. No one's there to hear your desperate cries into the cold night, as you slowly fade away.

Link shook his head, and frowned. He was **again** thinking way too much. But somehow, he just couldn't concentrate on the present, and his mind slipped continuously away from this world. There was just too much to think, and too little time.

He pushed his back on the cold wall. It was always so boring at the school's Halloween parties. No one really wanted to see him there… No one cared, if he was standing there. Everyone just kept dancing, ignoring the blonde boy completely.

…Not that Link would have wanted to dance anyways. Since no one wanted to dance with him… Why would he want to dance with them?

Link tilted his head slightly to left, eyeing his mask in his hands. It was a black mask, pretty plain and simple. He hadn't even bothered to work on it too much. No one ever noticed it anyways. He was never good enough, to be noticed. At the times like this… It felt like he'd be air.

He put the mask on his face, to cover his bitter eyes and false smile. Now, he could be them- No one. When he had this mask on his face… He knew that no one would blame him… The mask was a curtain between him, and the reality. When he had this mask covering his face… He knew that no one would blame him for being there.

He took an awkward step forward, feeling nearly impossible to proceed. Even if those empty eyes were watching at him, he knew they really didn't see him. They saw a masked boy, but they didn't see him… That thought gave him strength to walk closer the dancing crowd.

Then he saw him… The time seemed to slow down, as Link watched the black-haired man move his body with the rhythm. How long had he been watching that black-haired one? The one, who looked just like him, yet he didn't. He was just like a… shadow. He kept chasing him, but never could reach him. He was always so close, still so far.

Link shook his head, and bit his lip behind the mask. He wondered if the dark-haired boy had ever noticed him. Maybe he was just like everyone else? Knowing that he was there, but didn't care less about his existence? Yeah, that must be it…

Something hit Link's back, and he fell on the floor, hissing in pain. He looked up, and saw some intoxicated teens. It was strange that in school's party they let peoples drink alcohol.

He stood up, wiping dirt off his shoulder. The night was young, but he was already ready to leave this filthy place. There was no one or nothing here for him. No one wanted him here… Or no one cared if he really was anywhere.

He started to make his way through the crowd, out of the place… Everywhere was better than here. Music played, though he couldn't recognize the song. It was so loud, that it's beat pumped his lungs and the words of the song were unheard. It was so hot… Peoples pushed their bodies, covered with sweat, even closer each other, making it harder for Link to escape the place.

Suddenly, Link felt strong pair of arms snake around his waist, and pull him closer to something warm. He let out a surprised gasp, and tried to fight free from the firm grasp.

"You're so cute…" Husky and manly voice whispered into his ear, sending shivers down Link's spine, "…Your mask is so beautiful… So simple… It makes me want to hold you till the end of time…"

Link's body tensed, as he heard those words. That was something he thought he'd never hear… But then again- whoever was holding him like this now, didn't see him. He saw the mask… The mask he used to hide himself from this world.

"Who are you?"

"I'm no one… Yet I'm still the one… Dance with me?" was a soft reply, as the stranger spun Link around, and pulled him against his chest. Link felt hands on his hips, which moved his body slowly with the rhythm. The song had changed… Now it was something slower and more beautiful.

The blonde looked up, and saw black-hair and red eyes staring back at him. His heart skipped a beat, and he quickly shoved the other away from him. He gaped slowly, though the other teen couldn't see it behind the black mask…

"What's wrong?"

"You're…"

"Shush…" The dark-haired man said, and took a step closer, "Let's not talk about me… Let's talk about you… My beautiful blonde…"

Link gulped, as he was again pulled against his shadow's chest… It was so warm… And it felt so real. Even he knew, that after this night, it was all a dream. But then again… Why he wouldn't try and enjoy this dream, even if it wouldn't be everlasting?

Slowly, the shorter (A/N: Yeah, he's shorter in this fic. Why? Because I say so.) melted into the heartwarming song and the strong arms held him even tighter. It was a pure bliss… Just being there, slowly moving along the rhythm… It was a heaven to Link.

"Why I haven't seen you before…?" The dark-haired one murmured, and massaged gently Link's back, "…Let's go somewhere more private…"

…And before Link could open his mouth to protest, he was jerked through the (still) dancing crowd, towards somewhere, he didn't know. And to be honest- he didn't care. As long as it was his shadow he was following, nothing else mattered.

The raven-haired boy yanked him into a dark room, and shoved him against the wall. Link held his breath, as he felt two cold hands under his shirt, slowly roaming upper and upper. Unable to do anything, he tilted his head back, trying to mumble something in order to stop the other male.

It was so wonderful… Link had never guessed that something this good even existed. Before this, all his life had ever includes was misery and sadness… But now it looked like end of the dark tunnel was a light… Even if it only was a dim ray, it still was there, and it was all that he needed…

"Can I take your mask away?"

Link's heart jumped. The other teen's face was buried onto his neck, and he sighed heavily… But what would happen if he'd reveal his true face? Would this all end here…?

"…I don't know." He answered sincerely, as his shadow nuzzled his face onto his shoulder. "Do you have to?"

"Yes."

The dark-side stood up and straightened his back. He pulled his curious hands from under Link's shirt, and placed them to each side of his head. Slowly he undid the string, which kept the mask on the blonde's face. The black cover slowly slipped away, revealing true Link behind it.

The mask hit the floor with loud 'thud', as the shadow took few steps backwards. His eyes were wide and his mouth left open. Link looked down at the floor, feeling ashamed for some unknown reason.

"I'm sorry…" The blonde said, as he hugged his arms, not knowing what he should do under the piercing glare. "I'm sorry, I…"

"I didn't know it was **you**!" The black-haired teen spat, before turning around and dashing away from the dark room. The expression on his face had told Link more than those words… That horrified look, which was lingering in those beautiful red orbs, just before the door was slammed close…

Feeling extremely weak, Link fell on his knees. His shoulders started to tremble and something wet dropped to his hand, which was lying on his lap.

It hurt so much. There was no word to describe the pain he held inside. It all had happened so suddenly… It all started before he could even realize, and then ended when it was too late to even think. It had been merely ten minutes, until this whole show was over. He was… alone. And he wasn't even in a dream world anymore.

He fell on the floor, helpless tears pouring from his eyes. The surface of the floor was cold, as Link buried his face into it, hoping that the earth would just swallow him. Somehow, he felt ultimately guilty and ashamed because what he was… And what he wasn't…

The black mask lied next to him, broken in half. Link watched it with fuzzy eyes… That damned thing… He should have never taken it off… He could still be happy. He could be happy when no one could see him… No one would blame him for what he is. And he could be one of them, even if it meant to be an empty shell. He could belong there, with them… He wouldn't be… So alone.

… After that night, no one ever saw Link again.

**The End**

--------------------------------

A/N: So, what did you like? My first Zelda fic, btw. Please review!


End file.
